LA
=l (el)= * pt: 1. abr litro; 2. (ele) décima segunda letra do alfabeto (consoante) =l= * en: abbr * litro ???? =la= * adv =la= * sub =la pron pers= =la(b)danum= * sub * la¹ ???? * pt: n 1. Mus. lá * en: n 1. Mus. la; 2. Mus. (the note) A * la² ???? * pt: adv lá * en: adv there (* illac ) * la³ ???? * pt: pron pess f a, lhe (como em "eu vi-a", "eu escrevi-lhe uma carta") * en: pron pers her (as in “I see her”, “I write her a letter”) =labaro= * sub =label= * sub =labello= * sub =laber= * v * laber ???? * pt: v cair * en: v to fall, droop, slide down * ◊ labile; lapso; collaber; prolaber =labial= * adj =labial= * sub * labial¹ ???? * pt: adj labial * en: adj labial also: [Gram. * labial² ???? * pt: n labial * en: n Gram. labial =labialisar= * v * labialisar ???? * en: v to labialize =labialisation= * sub =labiate= * adj * labiate ???? * pt: adj labiado/a * en: adj labiate; also: Bot. =labiates= * sub pl * labiates ???? * pt: n pl Bot. labiadas * en: npl Bot. labiates =labile= * adj * labile ???? * pt: adj lábil, instável * en: adj labile, unstable =labilitate= * sub * labilitate ???? * pt: n labilidade =labio= * sub * labio ???? * en: n Anat. lip; * le labio de un plaga the lip of a wound * ◊ labial-labialisar, bilabial etc.; labiate; labiodental etc. * -labio ???? * pt: n Anat. lábio * en: in compounds -labe, -labium * ◊ astrolabio etc.; mesolabio etc. =labiodental= * adj * labiodental ???? * en: adj Phonet. labiodental =labiolectura= * sub =labiolingual= * adj =labionasal= * adj =labiopalatal= * adj =labiose= * adj =labiovelar= * adj =labor= * sub * labor ???? * pt: n trabalho, labor, lavor, fadiga * en: n work; also: toil, labor, etc. * ◊ laboriose-laboriositate; laborar-laborator, laboratorio-laboratorial, collaborar; elaborar =laborabile= * adj =laborabilitate= * sub =laborar= * v * laborar ???? * pt: v trabalhar * en: v to work; also: to labor, toil, etc.; * laborar (le ferro, etc. ) to work (iron, etc.); * laborar (le terra, le campo, etc. ) to work or till (the land, soil, etc.); * laborar (le pasta, etc. ) to work or knead (dough, etc.) =laborator= * sub * laborator ???? * pt: n trabalhador * en: n 1. worker, workman, etc.; 2. farmer, farm worker, farm hand, etc. =laboratorial= * adj * laboratorial ???? * pt: adj laboratorial * en: adj laboratory; * scientia laboratorial laboratory science =laboratorio= * sub * laboratorio ???? * pt: n laboratório * en: n laboratory =laboriose= * adj * laboriose ???? * pt: adj laborioso/a (1. industrioso/a; 2. trabalhoso/a) * en: adj laborious (1. hard-working, industrious; 2. requiring hard work, toilsome) =laboriositate= * sub * laboriositate ???? * pt: n laboriosidade (1. diligencia; 2. esforço) * en: n laboriousness (1. diligence; 2. toilsomeness) =Labrador= * sub n pr =labrador= * sub * Labrador ???? * pt: npr Labrador * en: npr Labrador * ◊ labradorite =labradorite= * sub * labradorite ???? * pt: n Mineral. labradorite * en: n Mineral. labradorite =labro= * sub =laburno= * sub =labyrinthic= * adj * labyrinthic ???? * pt: adj labiríntico * en: adj labyrinthine, labyrinthic =labyrinthiforme= * adj =labyrintho= * sub * labyrintho ???? * pt: n labirinto * en: n labyrinth (1. maze; 2. Anat.) * ◊ labyrinthic =labyrinthodonte= =labyrinthologia= * sub =labyrinthologic= * adj =labyrinthologo= * sub =labyrinthose (-osis)= * sub =lacai= * sub * lacai (-ái) ???? * pt: n lacaio/a * en: n lackey, footman, valet =lacca= * sub * lacca ???? * pt: n laca * en: n 1. lac (* dark-red resinous incrustation produced by the puncture of the Coccus lacca ); 2. lake (* pigment obtained from lac); 3. lacquer * ◊ laccar; phytolacca etc. =Laccadivas= * sub n pr pl =Laccadive= * adj =laccar= * v * laccar ???? * pt: v lacar * en: v to lacquer =laccarialaccate= * sub =laccase= * sub =laccator= =laccolithe= * sub =Lacedemone= * sub n pr * Lacedemone ???? * pt: n Lacedemonio (1. Mitol.; 2. Esparta) * en: n Lacedaemon (1. Mythol.; 2. Sparta) * ◊ lacedemonie-lacedemonio =lacedemonie= * adj * lacedemonie ???? * pt: adj lacedemonio/a, espartano/a * en: adj * lacedaemonian =lacedemonio= * sub * lacedemonio ???? * pt: n Lacedemonio * en: n Lacedaemonian =lacerabile= * adj =lacerabilitate= * sub =lacerar= * v * lacerar ???? * pt: v lacerar * en: v to tear (to pieces), lacerate, mangle * ◊ laceration =laceration= * sub * laceration ???? * pt: n laceração * en: n laceration =lacerta= * sub * lacerta ???? * pt: n lagarta * en: n lizard =lacertiforme= * adj * lacerto ???? * pt: n lagarto =lacetto= * sub =laciar= * v =laciniate= * adj =lacio= * sub =laco= * sub * laco ???? * pt: n lago * en: n lake (* large body of water surrounded by land) * ◊ lacustre =Laconia= * sub n pr * Laconia ???? * pt: npr Laconia * en: npr Laconia =laconic= * adj * laconic ???? * pt: adj 1. laconio/a (relativo a Laconia); 2. lacónico, conciso * en: adj 1. Laconian; 2. laconic =laconisar= * v =laconismo= * sub * laconismo ???? * pt: n laconismo * en: n laconism =lacono= * sub * lacono ???? * pt: n laconio, lacedemonio (habitante da Laconia) * en: n Laconian * ◊ Laconia; laconismo; laconic * lacrima (lá-) ???? * pt: n lágrima * en: n tear (1. as in “to shed tears”; 2. as in “tears of resin”) * ◊ lacrimal; lacrimose; lacrimar-lacrimabile, lacrimation, lacrimatori, lacrimatorio; lacrimogene etc. =lacrima= * sub =lacrimabile= * adj * lacrimabile ???? * pt: adj lacrimável * en: adj worthy of tears, lamentable =lacrimal= * adj * lacrimal ???? * pt: adj lacrimal; * glandula lacrimal glândula lacrimal * en: adj lachrymal; * glandula lacrimal lachrymal gland; * sacco lacrimal lachrymal sac =lacrimar= * v * lacrimar ???? * pt: v lagrimar * en: v to weep, shed tears =lacrimation= * sub * lacrimation ???? * pt: n lacrimação * en: n lachrymation =lacrimatori= * adj * lacrimatori ???? * pt: adj lacrimatório * en: adj lachrymatory =lacrimatorio= * sub * lacrimatorio ???? * pt: n Arqueol. lacrimatório * en: n Archaeol. tear bottle, lachrymatory =lacrimogene= * adj * lacrimogene ???? * pt: adj lacrimógeno/a * en: adj tear-provoking, lachrymatory; * gas lacrimogene tear gas =lacrimose= * adj * lacrimose ???? * pt: adj lacrimoso/a * en: adj lachrymose =lacrimoso= * adv =lacrosse= * sub =lacryma Christi= * sub =lactalbumina= * sub =lactar= * v * lactar ???? * pt: v lactar, leitar, aleitar * en: v to suckle, nurse =lactari= * adj * lactari ???? * pt: adj lactário/a * en: adj 1. giving milk, milch; 2. lactary =lactario= * sub =lactase= * sub =lactation= * sub * lactation ???? * pt: n lactação * en: n lactation (1. action of suckling; 2. secretion of milk) =lactato= * sub * lactato ???? * pt: n Quim. lactato (sal do acido láctico) * en: n Chem. lactate =lacte= * sub * lacte ???? * pt: n leite * en: n 1. milk; 2. milt (of fish); * dente de lacte milk tooth; * (fratre, soror) de lacte foster (brother, sister); * vitello de lacte sucking calf; * lacte de butyro buttermilk * ◊ lactari; lactera; lactero; lacteria; lactato; lactuca; lactee; lactic; lactifere; lactoso; lactar-lactation, allactar; lactescer-lactescente-lactescentia; dislactar =lactee= * adj * lactee ???? * pt: adj lácteo/a * en: adj milky; * dieta lactee milk diet; * venas lactee Anat. lacteal vessels, lacteals; * via lactee Milky Way =lactera= * sub * lactera ???? * pt: n leiteira * en: n milkmaid =lacteria= * sub * lacteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n leitaria, leiteria * en: n dairy (I. place where milk and cream are kept and made into butter and cheese; 2. store that sells milk and milk products) =lactero= * sub * lactero ???? * pt: n leiteiro * en: n milkman =lactescente= * adj * lactescente ???? * pt: adj lactescente * en: 1. ppr of lactescer ; 2. adj lactescent (* having a milky look) =lactescentia= * sub * lactescentia ???? * pt: n lactescência * en: n lactescence =lactescer= * v * lactescer ???? * en: v to become milky, lactesce =lactic= * adj * lactic ???? * pt: adj láctico/a * en: adj lactic (I. pertaining to milk; 2. Chem.) =lacticolor= * adj =lactifere= * adj * lactifere ???? * pt: adj lactífero * en: adj lactiferous =lactiflor= * adj =lactobacillo= * sub =lactodensimetro= * sub =lactoflavina= * sub =lactogene= * adj =lactoglobulina= * sub =lactometro= * sub =lactone= * sub =lactonic= * adj =lactoproteina= * sub =lactosa= * sub =lactoscopia= * sub =lactoscopio= * sub * lactoscopio ???? * pt: n lactoscópio =lactose= * adj * lactoso ???? * pt: n Quim. lactose, lactina * en: n Chem. lactose =lactovegetarian= * adj =lactovegetarianismo= * sub =lactovegetariano= * sub =lactuca= * sub * lactuca ???? * pt: n alface * en: n lettuce * ◊ lactucario =lactucario= * sub * lactucario ???? * pt: n lactucário * en: n lactucarium (* mild narcotic substance extracted from lettuce) =lacuna= * sub * lacuna ???? * pt: n lacuna * en: n lacuna * ◊ lacunose =lacunar= * adj =lacunose= * adj * lacunose ???? * pt: adj lacunoso/a * en: adj lacunose =lacunositate= * sub =lacustre= * adj * lacustre ???? * pt: adj lacustre * en: adj lacustrine =ladano= * sub =ladin= * adj =ladino= * sub =Lady= * sub * Lady ???? * pt: n Lady [A * en: n Lady =ladyshave= * sub =lagenaria= * sub =lageniforme= * adj =lagopede= * sub =lagotrice= * sub =laguna= * sub * laguna ???? * pt: n lagoa, laguna * en: n lagoon =lagunar= * adj =lagunose= * adj =laguro= * sub =lahar= * sub =laic= * adj * laic (láic) ???? * pt: adj laico/a * en: adj lay, laic, laical * ◊ laico; laicisar-laicisation =laical= * adj =laicato= * sub =laicisar= * v * laicisar ???? * pt: v laicisar * en: v to laicize =laicisation= * sub * laicisation ???? * pt: n laicização * en: n laicization =laicismo= * sub =laicista= * sub =laicitate= * sub =laico= * sub * laico ???? * pt: n laico * en: n layman, laic =Lakenveld= * sub n pr =lal(l)ation= * sub * -lalia (-ía) ???? * en: n in compounds -lalia (* talking; babbling) * ◊ echolalia etc. =lalophobia= * sub * lama ???? * pt: n 1. lama (sacerdote tibetano); 2. lama (ruminante da família dos camelídeos) * en: n lama; * Grande Lama , Dalai Lama Grand Lama, Dalai Lama =lama(I)= * sub =lama(II)= * sub =lamaismo= * sub =lamaista= * adj =lamaista= * sub =lamaistic= * adj =lamantino= * sub =lamarckismo= * sub =lamarckista= * adj =lamarckista= * sub =lambda= * sub * lambda ???? * pt: n lambda (décima primeira letra do alfabeto grego "l") * en: n lambda (* * 11th letter of the Greek alphabet) * ◊ lambdacismo =lambdacismo= * sub * lambdacismo ???? * pt: n lambdacismo * en: n lambdacism =lambdoide= * adj =lambel= * sub =lambente= * adj * lambente ???? * pt: adj/ppr lambedor/a * en: 1. ppr of lamber ; 2. adj lambent =lambentia= * sub =lamber= * v * lamber ???? * pt: v lamber * en: v to lick, lap; also: to lap up * ◊ lambente =lambert= * sub * lambita ???? * pt: n lambida, lambedura =lambrequin= * sub =lamé= * sub =lamella= * sub * lamella ???? * pt: n Zool. lamela * en: n thin plate; also: Zool. lamella * ◊ lamellibranchio etc. ... =lamellar= * adj =lamellate= * adj =lamellibranchio= * sub * lamellibranchio ???? * pt: n Zool. lamelibrânquio; * lamellibranchios Zool. lamelibrânquios * en: n Zool. lamellibranch; * lamellibranchios Zool. Lamellibranchia =lamellicornio= * sub =lamelliforme= * adj =lamellirostro= * sub =lamellose= * adj =lamentabile= * adj * lamentabile ???? * pt: adj lamentável * en: adj 1. lamentable (to be pitied); 2. mournful, doleful =lamentar= * v * lamentar ???? * pt: v lamentar * en: v to lament (1. to wail; 2. to bewail) =lamentation= * sub * lamentation ???? * pt: n lamentação * en: n lamentation =lamentator= * sub * lamentator ???? * pt: n lamentador * en: n lamenter =lamento= * sub * lamento ???? * pt: n lamento, lamentação * en: n lament, lamentation * ◊ lamentose; lamentar-lamentabile, lamentation, lamentator =lamentose= * adj * lamentose ???? * pt: adj lamentoso/a * en: adj 1. plaintive; querulous; 2. lamentable =lamentoso= * adv =lamiacornubic= * sub =lamina= * sub * lamina (lá-) ???? * pt: n lamina * en: n I. lamina (I. thin plate, foil; 2. Bot. the blade or flat expanded portion of a leaf); II. blade (of knife, etc.) * ◊ laminar-lamination, laminatorio =laminabile= * adj =laminar= * adj =laminar= * v * laminar ???? * pt: v laminar * en: v to laminate (I. to beat or roll into thin plates; 2. to split into layers or leaves; 3. to overlay with plates of metal) =laminaria= * sub =laminaritate= * sub =laminate= * adj =lamination= * sub * lamination ???? * pt: n laminação * en: n lamination =laminato= * sub =laminator= * sub =laminatorio= * sub * laminatorio ???? * en: n rolling mill, flatting mill =laminectomia= * sub =laminose= * adj =lamio= * sub =lampa= * sub * lampa ???? * pt: n lâmpada; * lampa de tasca pilha * en: n lamp; * lampa de arco arc-light; * lampa de incandescentia Incandescent lamp; * lampa de tasca flashlight, flashlamp * ◊ lampion; lampista-lampisteria =lampada= * sub * lampada (lá-) ???? * pt: n lâmpada * en: n lamp * ◊ lampadario; lampadero =lampadario= * sub * lampadario ???? * pt: n lampadário, candelabro * en: n lampadary; candelabrum =lampadero= * sub * lampadero ???? * pt: n lampadeiro, lampista * en: n lampmaker =lampadophoro= * sub =lampion= * sub * lampion ???? * pt: n lampião * en: n 1. lampion; 2. Chinese lantern =lampista= * sub * lampista ???? * pt: n lampista * en: n 1. lampmaker or lamp seller; 2. lamplighter, lampman =lampisteria= * sub * lampisteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n lampistaria * en: n lamp shop =lampreda= * sub * lampreda ???? * pt: n Zool. lampreia * en: n Ichthyol. lamprey =lamprocarpe= * adj =lampyride= * sub * lampyride (-pí-) ???? * pt: n pirilampo, vaga-lume * en: n glowworm =lana= * sub * lana ???? * pt: n lã * en: n wool; * lana de ligno excelsior * ◊ lanero; laneria; lanugine; lanifere; lanose-lanositate; lanolina etc. =lanate= * adj =lancea= * sub * lancea ???? * pt: n lança * en: n lance, spear * ◊ lancero; lancetta; lanceola; lancear =lanceabile= * adj =lanceabilitate= * sub =lanceabombas= * sub =lanceaflammas= * sub * lanceaflammas ???? * pt: n Mil. lança-chamas * en: n Mil. flame thrower =lanceagranatas= * sub =lanceaharpon= * sub =lanceamento= * sub * lanceamento ???? * pt: n lanço, lançamento * en: n I. (action of) hurling, flinging; II. (action of) launching (1. setting afloat; 2. starting off, setting in operation) =lanceaminas= * sub =lanceamissiles= * sub =lancear= * v * lancear ???? * pt: v lançar * en: v I. to hurl, fling; II. to launch (1. to set afloat; 2. to start, set going) * ◊ lanceamento; lanceaflammas etc. =lancearocchettas= =lanceasatellites= =lanceator= * sub =lanceatorpedos= * sub =lanceola= * sub * lanceola (-cé-) ???? * en: n Bot. lanceolate leaf, petal, etc. * ◊ lanceolate =lanceolate= * adj * lanceolate ???? * en: adj Bot. lanceolate =lancero= * sub * lancero ???? * pt: n lanceiro * en: n lancer =lancetta= * sub * lancetta ???? * pt: n lanceta * en: n lancet * ◊ lancettar-lancettada =lancettada= * sub * lancettada ???? * pt: n Med. lancetada (golpe de lanceta) * en: n Surg. (action or result of) lancing =lancettar= * v * lancettar ???? * pt: v lancetar * en: v Surg. to lance * lancha (-sh-) ???? * pt: n lancha * en: n launch (as in * “steam launch”) =Lancha {sj}= * sub =lancifolie= * adj =lanciforme= * adj =lancinante= * adj =lancinar= * v =lancipetale= * adj * -land- ???? * en: n in geographical compounds -land * ◊ Irlanda etc.; Islanda etc.; Finlandia etc.; Groenlandia etc. =landa= * sub * landa ???? * pt: n landa, charneca * en: n moor (* moorland); * Landas Landes =Landau= * sub n pr * Landau ???? * pt: landau landau (carruagem de Landau); 2. npr Landau (cidade de Bavaria) * en: npr Landau; * landau landau =landgrave= * sub =landgraviato= * sub =ländler= * sub =landolphia= * sub =landrover= * sub =laneria= * sub * laneria (-ía) ???? * pt: n estabelecimento para vender lã * en: n 1. manufacture of wool; 2. woolen goods =lanero= * sub * lanero ???? * pt: n vendedor de lã * en: n woolen draper =languer= * v * languer ???? * pt: v languir * en: v to languish (* to become or continue to be languid); * languer in prision to languish in prison * ◊ languimento; languor-languorose; languide =languide= * adj * languide ???? * pt: adj lânguido/a * en: adj languid =languido= * adv =languimento= * sub * languimento ???? * pt: n languidez * en: n languishment =languor= * sub * languor ???? * pt: n langor, languidez * en: n languor (* state of bodily or mental weariness) =languorose= * adj * languorose ???? * en: adj languorous =langusta= * sub =langustina= * sub =lanifere= * adj * lanifere ???? * pt: adj lanífero/a * en: adj wool-bearing, laniferous =lanio= * sub =lanolina= * sub * lanolina ???? * pt: n lanolina * en: n lanolin =lanose= * adj * lanose ???? * pt: adj lanoso/a * en: adj wooly =lanositate= * sub * lanositate ???? * pt: n lanosidade * en: n wooliness =lansquenet= * sub =lantana= * sub =lanterna= * sub * lanterna ???? * pt: n lanterna * en: n lantern (1. as in “railroad lantern”; 2. Arch.); * lanterna magic magic lantern =lanthanidos= * sub pl * lanthano ???? * pt: n Quim. lantanio (La) =lanthano, lanthanium= * sub =lanugine= * sub * lanugine ???? * pt: n lanugem * en: n down (* downy hairs) * ◊ lanuginose =lanuginose= * adj * lanuginose ???? * pt: adj lanuginoso/a * en: adj downy, lanuginous =Laos= * sub n pr =laotian= * adj =laotiano= * sub =laparoscopia= * sub =laparoscopic= * adj =laparoscopio= * sub =laparotomia= * sub =lapidar= * v * lapidar ???? * pt: v lapidar * en: v to stone, lapidate (1. to hurl stones at (someone); 2. to put to death by stoning) =lapidari= * adj * lapidari ???? * pt: adj lapidário/a * en: adj lapidary =lapidario= * sub * lapidario ???? * pt: n lapidário * en: n lapidary =lapidation= * sub * lapidation ???? * pt: n lapidação * en: n stoning, lapidation =lapidator= * sub * lapidator ???? * pt: n lapidador * en: n stoner, lapidator =lapide= * sub * lapide (lá-) ???? * pt: n lapide * en: n stone * ◊ lapidari; lapidario; lapidee; lapidific; lapidose; lapidar-lapidation, lapidator, dilapidar; lapidesc-lapidescente-lapidescentia; lapidificar-lapidification; lapidicole etc. =lapidee= * adj * lapidee ???? * pt: adj lapideo/a * en: adj stone, stony, lapideous * lapidesc- ???? * en: v in derivatives =lapidescente= * adj * lapidescente ???? * pt: adj lapidescente * en: adj lapidescent =lapidescentia= * sub * lapidescentia ???? * pt: n lapidescência * en: n lapidescence =lapidicole= * adj * lapidicole ???? * en: adj Zool. lapidicolous =lapidific= * adj * lapidific ???? * pt: adj lapidifico/a * en: adj lapidific =lapidificar= * v * lapidificar ???? * pt: v lapidificar * en: v to petrify, lapidify =lapidification= * sub * lapidification ???? * pt: n lapidificação * en: n lapidification, petrifaction, petrification =lapidose= * adj * lapidose ???? * pt: adj lapidoso/a * en: adj stony, lapidous =lapillo= * sub * lapillo ???? * pt: n Geol. rapilho * lapillo ???? * en: n [Geol. lapillo, lapillus ; * lapilli lapilli * lapis ???? * pt: n lápis =lapislazuli= * sub * lapislazuli (-láz-) ???? * en: n lapis lazuli * lapis-lazuli ???? * pt: n lápis-lazuli, lazulita, claprotita =lappon= * adj =lappon= * sub * lappon ???? * pt: sub/adj lapão/oa =Lapponia= * sub n pr * lapponia ???? * pt: npr Lapónia =lapponic= * adj =lappula= * sub * laps- ???? * en: see laber ???? =lapso= * sub * lapso ???? * pt: n lapso * en: n lapse (1. as in “lapse of time”; 2. slip) =lapsus= * sub * lapsus ???? * pt: lapsus [L * en: n slip (* error) * lapsus calami ???? * pt: lapsus calami [L * en: lapsus calami , slip of the pen * lapsus linguae ???? * pt: lapsus linguae [L * en: lapsus linguae , * slip of the tongue =laptop= * sub * lar ???? * pt: n lar * lara ???? * pt: n f Zool. gaivota =lardacee= * adj * lardacee ???? * en: adj lardaceous =lardar= * v * lardar ???? * en: v to lard (1. Cookery; 2. to interlard) =lardo= * sub * lardo ???? * pt: n 1. lardo; 2. toucinho * en: n 1. lard; 2. bacon * ◊ lardacee; lardose; lardar-interlardar-interlardamento =lardose= * adj * lardose ???? * pt: adj gordo/a, gorduroso/a * en: adj lardy =lares= * sub pl * lares ???? * pt: n pl lares; deuses protectores do lar e da família, entre os antigos Romanos. (lares e penates) =large= * adj * large ???? * pt: adj largo/a * en: adj 1. broad, wide; 2. liberal, openhanded; * conscientia large accommodating conscience, elastic conscience * ◊ largessa; largor; allargar-allargamento; largo =largessa= * sub * largessa ???? * pt: n largura, largueza * en: n 1. breadth, width; 2. liberality, generosity =larghetto= * larghetto ???? * pt: n [Mus. larghetto I * en: n Mus. larghetto =largo= * sub * largo ???? * pt: n 1. largo; 2. Mus. largo * en: n 1. wideness, expanse, etc.; also: high sea; 2. Mus. largo =largor= * sub * largor ???? * pt: n largura * en: n breadth, width =larice= * sub * larice (lá-) ???? * pt: n larice, laricio * en: n larch =larix= * sub =laro= * sub * laro ???? * pt: n m Zool. gaivoto, gaivão * en: n Ornith. seagull, gull, mew =larva= * sub * larva ???? * pt: n larva * en: n larva (1. Mythol.; 2. specif.: Entom.) * ◊ larval; larvate =larval= * adj * larval ???? * pt: adj larval * en: adj larval =larvari= * adj =larvate= * adj * larvate ???? * en: adj Med. larvate =larvicida= * adj =larvicida= * sub =larviforme= * adj =larvipare= * adj =laryngal= * adj =larynge= * sub * larynge ???? * pt: n laringe * en: n larynx * ◊ laryngitis; laryngee; laryngoscopio etc.; otorhinolaryngologia etc. =laryngectomia= * sub =laryngectomisar= * v =laryngee= * adj * laryngee ???? * pt: adj laríngeo/a * en: adj laryngeal =laryngitis= * sub * laryngitis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n laringite * en: n laryngitis =laryngographo= * sub =laryngologia= * sub =laryngologic= * adj =laryngologista= * sub =laryngologo= * sub =laryngophono= * sub =laryngoscopia= * sub * laryngoscopia (-ía) ???? * pt: n laringoscopia * en: n laryngoscopia =laryngoscopic= * adj =laryngoscopio= * sub * laryngoscopio ???? * pt: n laringoscópio * en: n laryngoscope * ◊ laryngoscopia =laryngostenose (-osis)= * sub =laryngotomia= * sub =lasagna= * sub * lasagne ???? * pt: n lasagne [I =lascive= * adj * lascive ???? * pt: adj lascivo/a * en: adj lascivious * ◊ lascivitate =lascivitate= * sub * lascivitate ???? * pt: n lascívia * en: n lasciviousness =laser= * sub * laser ???? * pt: n laser =laserotherapia= * sub =laserpitio= * sub =lassar= * v * lassar ???? * pt: v deixar * en: v I. to leave (I. to allow to remain in some place or state; 2. to commit, entrust, hand over); II. to let (* to allow to, permit to); * lassar facer laissez faire, laisser faire =lasse= * adj * lasse ???? * pt: adj cansado * en: adj tired, weary * ◊ lassitude =lassitude= * sub * lassitude ???? * pt: n fadiga, cansaço * en: n lassitude, weariness =lasso= * sub * lasso ???? * pt: n lasso [A * en: n lasso =last= * sub * last ???? * pt: n lastro =lastar= * v =lastex= * sub =latania= * sub =late= * adj * late ???? * pt: adj amplo/a, extenso/a * en: adj broad, wide * ◊ latitude; dilatar; latifundio etc.; laticolle etc. =latente= * adj * latente ???? * pt: adj latente; * energia latente energia latente * en: 1. ppr of later ; * 2. adj latent; * energia latente latent energy =latentia= * sub * latentia ???? * pt: n latência * en: n latency =later= * v * later ???? * pt: v esconder * en: v to lie hidden, be hidden * ◊ latente-latentia; delitesc- =lateral= * adj * lateral ???? * pt: adj lateral * en: adj lateral; * nave lateral aisle (* wing or lateral division of a church) =lateralitate= * sub =latere= * sub * latere ???? * pt: n lado * en: n side; * de tote lateres on all sides; * al latere aside; * al latere de beside * ◊ lateral-multilateral etc.; unilateral etc., collateral; equilatere etc.; quadrilatere etc. =laterite= * sub =lateritic= * adj =latex= * sub =lathrea= * sub =lathyro= * sub =latibracteate= * adj =laticaude= * adj =laticifere= * adj =laticlavio= * sub * laticlavo ???? * pt: n Antig. laticlavo * en: n Antiq. laticlave =laticolle= * adj * laticolle ???? * en: adj thick-necked =latiflor= * adj =latifoliate= * adj =latifolie= * adj =latifundiario= * sub =latifundio= * sub * latifundio ???? * pt: n latifúndio * en: n latifundium =latifundista= * sub =latilabie= * adj =latimaculate= * adj =latimane= * adj =latin= * adj * latin ???? * pt: adj latino/a * en: adj Latin; * vela latin lateen (sail); * union latin Latin (Monetary) Union; * quartiero latin Latin quarter * ◊ latinitate; latino-latinismo, latinista, latinisar-latinisation; neolatin etc. =latinisar= * v * latinisar ???? * pt: v latinizar * en: v to Latinize (* to make Latin or Latinlike) =latinisation= * sub * latinisation ???? * pt: n latinização * en: n Latinization =latinismo= * sub * latinismo ???? * pt: n latinismo * en: n Latinism =latinista= * sub * latinista ???? * pt: n latinista * en: n Latinist =latinitate= * sub * latinitate ???? * pt: n latinidade * en: n Latinity =latino= * sub * latino ???? * pt: n 1. latino; nativo ou habitante do Lácio (Itália); 2. latino; individuo de raça latina; 3. Latim * en: n Latin (1. Hist. native or inhabitent of Latium; 2. member of one of the Latin races; 3. Latin language); * latino sin flexion Latino sine Flexione * latino sine flexione ???? * pt: n Latino sine Flexione [LsF * en: n Latino sine Flexione =Latino-America= * sub n pr =latino-american= * adj * latino-american ???? * pt: adj latino-americano/a =latino-americano= * sub =Latio= * sub n pr * Latio ???? * pt: npr Lácio (região italiana) * en: npr Latium * ◊ latin =latipede= * v =latipennate, latipinnate= * adj =latipetale= * adj =latirostre= * adj =latisepale= * adj =latitude= * sub * latitude ???? * pt: n 1. amplitude; * 2. latitude * en: n I. breadth, width; II. latitude (1. freedom from narrow restrictions; 2. Geol.) * ◊ latitudinal; latitudinari; latitudinario * latitudin- ???? * en: see latitude ???? =latitudinal= * adj * latitudinal ???? * pt: adj latitudinal * en: adj latitudinal =latitudinari= * adj * latitudinari ???? * en: adj latitudinarian =latitudinario= * sub * latitudinario ???? * en: n Latitudinarian =laton= * sub * laton ???? * pt: n latão * en: n brass (* alloy of copper and zinc) * ◊ latonero; latoneria =latoneria= * sub * latoneria (-ía) ???? * pt: n latoaria * en: n brassworks =latonero= * sub * latonero ???? * pt: n latoeiro * en: n brassworker, brazier * latr- ???? * en: v in derivatives and compounds * ◊ latria; -latra-bibliolatra etc., idolatra etc. * -latra ???? * en: in compounds -later (* worshipper) =latrar= * v * latrar ???? * pt: v ladrar * en: v to bark, bay * ◊ latrato =latrato= * sub * latrato ???? * pt: n ladrado, latido * en: n bark, barking (of a dog, etc.) =latrator= * sub =latria= * sub * latria (-ía) ???? * pt: n Teol. latria * en: n Theol. latria =latrina= * sub * latrina ???? * pt: n latrina * en: n latrine =latrocinio= * sub =latta= * sub * latta ???? * pt: n lata * en: n sheet metal; * (cassa de) latta (tin) can, tin (can) =latte= * sub =Latvia= * sub n pr * Latvia ???? * en: npr Latvia * Latvia ???? * pt: npr Letónia * en: npr Latvia =laudabile= * adj * laudabile ???? * pt: adj laudável, louvável * en: adj praiseworthy, laudable =laudabilitate= * sub * laudabilitate ???? * pt: n laudabilidade * en: n praiseworthiness, laudability =laudanina= * sub * laudanina ???? * en: n Chem. laudanine =laudano= * sub * laudano (láu-) ???? * pt: n láudano * en: n laudanum (* tincture of opium) * ◊ laudanina =laudar= * v * laudar ???? * pt: v louvar * en: v to praise, laud =laudation= * sub * laudation ???? * pt: n louvação * en: n praise, lauding, laudation =laudative= * adj * laudative ???? * pt: adj laudativo/a * en: adj laudatory, laudative =laudator= * sub * laudator ???? * pt: n louvador * en: n lauder =laudatori= * adj * laudatori ???? * pt: adj laudatório/a * en: adj laudatory =laude= * sub * laude ???? * pt: n louvor; * laudes Ecles. louvores * en: n praise; * laudes Eccl. lauds, laudes * ◊ laudar-laudabile-laudabilitate, laudation, laudative, laudator, laudatori =lauraceas= * sub pl * lauraceas ???? * pt: n pl Bot. lauraceas, laurineas * en: n Bot. Lauraceae =lauracee= * adj * lauracee ???? * pt: adj lauráceo/a * en: adj lauraceous =laurea= * sub * laurea ???? * pt: n laurel, laurea * en: n laurel crown =laureate= * adj * laureate ???? * pt: adj laureado/a, graduado/a * en: adj crowned with laurel, laureate; * poeta laureate poet laureate =laureato= * sub =lauree= * adj * lauree ???? * pt: adj laureo/a, laurino/a * en: adj laurel =laureto= * sub * laureto ???? * pt: n loureiral, loireiral * en: n laurel grove =lauric= * adj * lauric ???? * en: adj Chem. lauric =lauriero= * sub * lauriero ???? * pt: n loureiro * en: n laurel (tree or shrub); * lauriero rosa rose laurel, oleander =laurifolie= * adj =lauro= * sub * lauro ???? * pt: n louro * en: n laurel, bay-tree, bay-laurel; also: laurel (as in “to earn one’s laurels) * ◊ laureto; lauracee-lauraceas; lauriero; lauree-laurea-laureate; lauric =lava= * sub * lava ???? * pt: n lava * en: n lava * ◊ lavic =lavabile= * adj * lavabile ???? * pt: adj lavável * en: adj washable =lavabilitate= * sub =lavabo= * sub * lavabo ???? * pt: n lavabo (1. Catól. pia; 2. lavatório) * en: n lavabo (1. R.C.Ch.; 2. washstand) =lavage= * sub * lavage (-aje) ???? * pt: n lavagem * en: n (act of) washing; also: Med. lavage =lavamanos= * sub * lavamanos (-má-) ???? * pt: n lavatório * en: n washstand =lavamento= * sub * lavamento ???? * pt: n lavamento * en: n 1. (act of) washing, cleansing; 2. (act of) purifying, purification =lavanda= * sub * lavanda ???? * pt: n 1. lavanda, lavamento; 2. Bot. alfazema * en: n wash, (act of) washing * ◊ lavandera; lavanderia =lavandera= * sub * lavandera ???? * pt: n lavandeira * en: n laundress =lavanderia= * sub * lavanderia (-ía) ???? * pt: n lavandaria * en: n laundry (* establishment where clothes and other articles are washed and ironed) =lavandula= * sub * lavandula ???? * pt: n Bot. lavandula * en: n Bot. lavender =lavaplattos= * sub * lava-plattos ???? * pt: n lava-pratos =lavar= * v * lavar ???? * pt: v lavar * en: v 1. to wash, cleanse; 2. to make pure, purify * ◊ lavage; lavamento; lavanda; lavabile; lavator; lavatura; lavamanos etc. =lavator= * sub * lavator ???? * pt: n lavado (aquele ou aquilo que lava) * en: n washer (* one who or that which washes) =lavatorio= * sub * lavatorio ???? * pt: n lavatório * en: n washhouse, washroom; also: lavatory =lavatura= * sub * lavatura ???? * pt: n lavagem * en: n 1. wash, (act of) washing; 2. dishwater =lavavitros= * sub =lavic= * adj * lavic ???? * pt: adj lavoso/a * en: adj lavic, lavatic =lawn tennis= * sub * lawn tennis ???? * pt: n lawn tennis [A * en: n lawn tennis =lawrencium= * sub * lawrencium ???? * pt: n Quim. * laurêncio (Lr) =laxar= * v * laxar ???? * pt: v 1. relaxar, afrouxar; 1. purgar * en: v 1. to loosen, slacken (something); also: Med. to purge, lax; 2. to release, let go, set free, etc. =laxative= * adj * laxative ???? * pt: adj Med. laxativo/a * en: adj Med. laxative =laxativo= * sub * laxativo ???? * pt: n laxativo * en: n laxative =laxe= * adj * laxe ???? * pt: adj mole, frouxo * en: adj loose (* not tight, taut, firm, etc.); also: lax * ◊ laxitate; laxar-laxative-laxativo, relaxar =laxicaule= * adj =laxismo= * sub =laxitate= * sub * laxitate ???? * pt: n laxidão, lassidão * en: n laxity, laxness =lay-out= * sub =lazaretto= * sub * lazaretto ???? * pt: n lazareto * en: n 1. leprosarium, leprosery; 2. lazaretto (* building or vessel used for detention in quarentine) * lazarista ???? * pt: n Catól. lazarista * en: n R.C.Ch. Lazarist, Vincentian =lazaristo= * sub =Lazaro= * sub n pr * Lazaro (lá-) ???? * pt: npr Lázaro * en: npr Lazarus * ◊ lazaretto; lazarista =lazuli= * sub * lazuli (lá-) ???? * pt: n lápis-lazuli * en: n (lapis) lazuli * ◊ lazulite; lapislazuli etc. =lazulite= * sub * lazulite ???? * pt: n lazulita * en: n lazulite; also: lapis lazuli =lazurite= * sub